


Killing Me Softly

by TBJRomeo



Series: The Holy Duo [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Middle Ages, Murder, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo
Summary: -Broque Lynsander Hayot de Reims for being a French invader and an unnatural Sodomitæ."As the last words left the crier’s mouth Jose flinched and looked at the face of the man, Broque. He too was a Sodomitæ in the eyes of the populous. Even within the brotherhood, his yearning for men is viewed as contemptuous. If not for his “father’s” renown, Jose knew he would have hanged long ago. Watching the coarse rope be tightened around a long thick neck his heart broke.“The punishment for all of these crimes are Death by hanging.”
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Holy Duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887169
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but this story keeps popping up in my head and dreams. So I decided to write it and post it here. Hope anyone that reads this enjoys.

Terra di Lavoro, Kingdom of Naples 1495

  
It was a dreary day and yet still the square is filled with life and joy as a fairly large crowd surrounds the large oak gallows. There was to be a mass hanging of three men and four women causing a stir from the people. Children brimming with energy as they chatter about the projectiles, they’ve brought with them. Women gossip of the crimes they heard each person has committed, eager for the town crier to name one the most knowledgeable of the bunch. The young men enthusiastically spoke of categories for bets they would place on the condemned; Who’s neck would snap, who would choke to death first, who would piss and or shit themselves, who would twitch, and who would go rigid to name a few. Older men kept eyes on their families while also conversing about mundane topics.

  
All failed to notice a stocky youth, in a white sleeveless coat with a hood that he swiftly pulls over his cropped ink black hair. His eyes scanned the area easily finding other hooded figures haphazardly scattered in the shadows. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, which quickly faded as a handbell sounded.

  
"Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

  
A silence fell over the crowd as a gangly man in a bright vibrant blue coat with silver trim stood in the center of the Gallows before them. The rest of his attire is white save for his black shoes and cap. He continued to shake his handbell in his right hand while holding a rolled-up scroll. As he rang the bell a man in a full-dress blue, red, orange and yellow striped uniform with a sleeveless breast plate and metal dome helmet walked up the steps of the gallows. Behind him were four women and.....

  
“That can’t be right?” The hooded youth muttered to himself as he stepped forward.

  
Jose looked up and over at his brethren but was only met with the stern silver eyes of his master. The message was clear so he looked back at the gallows, eyes immediately drawn to the fourth man.

  
He was taller than the other prisoners and his body, so skeletal it was haunting. His hair was shaved to the scalp at the back and sides of his head, leaving a dirty thicket of matted curls at the top. His face and body were heavily bruised and his back was a mess of weeping wounds. There was so much dirt and blood caked on his skin it’s almost impossible to tell what its actual color is. He is so weak another guard has to hold him up and damn near drag him to his rope.

  
"Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! Today we will be witnessing the righteous punishment of; Margherita de Terra di Lavoro for attempting to pick the pocket of a Nobleman. Bartolomea de Naples for aiding a criminal. Jacqueline and Antoinette de Paris for aiding the French invaders. Aymon de La Trémouille an invader from France. Gonçalo de la Torre an invader from Spain. Francisco Brexiano de Milan traitor of the Papal Guard and Rebel. Lastly, Broque Lynsander Hayot de Reims for being a French invader and an unnatural Sodomitæ."

  
As the last words left the crier’s mouth Jose flinched and looked at the face of the man, Broque. He too was a Sodomitæ in the eyes of the populous. Even within the brotherhood, his yearning for men is viewed as contemptuous. If not for his “father’s” renown, Jose knew he would have hanged long ago. Watching the coarse rope be tightened around a long thick neck his heart broke.

  
“The punishment for all of these crimes are Death by hanging.”

  
Once the words left his lips a large burly man in dingy black trousers and a black hood marched up the steps and over to a dark lever. Jose couldn’t help but look at the man’s hairy olive toned wine barrel belly and shook his head. 

  
_Now that should be punishable by hanging._

  
Not even a moment after the thought crossed Jose’s mind the Hangman pulled the lever and the trap doors beneath their feet opened. Simultaneously seven arrows were shot, hitting the ropes holding up seven out of eight accused. Their ropes were severed dropping them to the ground but the last man was left to hang. Jose’s heart began to thud against his chest like the heavy hove falls of a race horse on it’s last lap.

  
Without hesitation he scaled the building nearest to of him, quickly making it to the roof. Barely breaking stride Jose ran across the high building then jumps off the roof and towards the gallows. As his body glided through the air in a downward diagonal trajectory, he lifted his left arm towards the rope then flicked his wrist backwards. A small silver blade shot out and effortlessly sliced through the rope.

  
Broque’s body began to fall through the trap but not before Jose wraps his arms and legs around the man. When their bodies hit the ground, the youth makes sure his hits first in hopes of protecting the man from any further damage. He’s shocked by just how light the man in his arms is but there is no time to dwell on it. Instead Jose takes off his coat and wraps it around Broque’s scraggly frame. He then pulls a crimson scarf from his pocket and swiftly ties it around the lower portion of his own face. 

  
Scooping up the injured man he runs from under the gallows and into the chaos. His brethren and the newly freed criminals have killed many guards as they fled to the gates of the city. People ran about the square as fires began dancing about, one in particular making its way to the gallows. Knowing what was to com Jose ran as fast as he could with the unconscious man in his arms. However, he did not follow the path of carnage. Instead he entered an alley to his left.

  
He turned a corner then another till he reached the back of a vacant shop with a doorless entrance. Sprinting inside he rounded the counter to his left, stepping up to an empty bookshelf. Using his foot, he pushes the left corner of the shelf causing it to twist open revealing a pitch-black passageway. With the utmost care Jose sets Broque down so he could close the door then picks him back up and walks down a flight of stone steps that leads to a tunnel. Shifting so that he is, awkwardly holding Broque up with one arm, Jose reaches into his pocket and pulls out a match. With his nail he lights it then tosses it to the ground, beside a thin rope.

  
As the rope ignites Jose runs into the darkness before him, making sure to count every step he takes. Suddenly a loud boom shakes the ground beneath his feat as dirt rains down on them. A quick left and a jog up a flight of step saves them both from being crushed. 

  
Sighing Jose opened the door, entering a dark room with smooth stone floors. He sets Broque down then stands and looks around the room, which holds no more than a chest and two large barrels. Jose Briskly walked to the chest and opened it. A smirk played on his face as he looked over his shoulder, at the man lying on the ground.

  
“Don’t worry, Imma take good care of you.” He says softly before rummaging through the chest.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Jose knelt beside a fairly large bed, brown eyes trained on the peaceful face of the wounded French man tucked under silk lined furs with a soft goose feather pillow cradling his head. In his left hand the youth held a damp wooden bowl of beef, potatoes, and carrots. 

  
“Frenchie, you gonna have ta wake up soon or you gonna die of not eating.” Jose groaned as he looked at the damp, slightly browned cloth in his right hand.

  
With a sigh the youth discarded the cloth on the floor then looked back at Broque. Sighing he began gingerly running his fingers through Broque’s golden curles. It truly bothered him that, in the past four days and three nights, Broque has barely moved let alone woke up. In fact, the only real signs he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest and the way he unconsciously sucked on the water or broth soaked pieces of cloth. 

  
“Can’t survive on broth and water.”

  
“merci.”

  
Jose damn near jumped out of his skin at the whisper of a gruff voice.

  
“Fuck, you scared me…..Ummmm….I don’t speak French…I can speak Spanish, English, Italian, Japanese…..ummmm….and like Chinese. I’m not great at the last one, don’t know what it’s really called but I can hold my own when-"

  
“English is fine.” He stated, cutting Jose off mid ramble.

  
The youth blushes and looks at the bowl.

  
“What is your name?” 

  
“Jose Del Rey.”

  
“Thank you, Jose Del Rey.”

  
Rolling his eyes the youth chuckled, “It’s nothing, us heathens gotta stick together.”

  
Broque’s body tenses causing Jose to place his hand on his shoulder with a bright smirk.

  
“You want this."

  
The blonde let out a soft gasped, heart racing as he looks at the younger man in front of him. He was unlike any other man Broque had met before. It wasn’t necessarily his uniquely cut dark hair or the way the thin sheen of sweat coating his bare tawny brown chiseled chest seemed to glow in the low candlelight. Nor was it his devastatingly beautiful cherub face. Rather it was the air of kindness wrapping his short stocky frame. Broque knew first hand that a body like his was sculpted by the gods, with hard dominating strength, was to kill and destroy. Yet, this boy is so sensitive that he saved a complete stranger, brought him into his home, and tended to him with no care of his own supplies and or well-being.

  
“Yes, I want-” Broque paused.

  
He’d never done this before, asked for the touch of another man. Like a true man he took what he wanted from the weak, to shame them, to hurt them, to bring them down or break them. As a conquérir pour la France it was his duty, the fact that he took pleasure from it was a meere perk. But, that was not what he wanted to do with this boy.

  
“Here.” Jose’s words pulled Broque out of his own thoughts.

  
Now focused he saw that the boy was holding up a piece of beef between his thumb and forefinger.

  
_**So sensitive.** _

  
A smile spread across Broque’s lips just before he opened his mouth allowing Jose to feed him the remnants of the stew, one piece at a time.

  
“That was divine, thank you.” Broque praised after sucking the remaining juices off Jose’s thumb.

  
“Nuttin special, just my mama’s beef stew.”

  
“I see. Where is your mother, I’d love to thank her personally?” 

  
“You can’t. She was murdered seven years ago while we were passing through France.”

  
The somberness that seemed to come over the boy made Broque regret even asking.

  
“My apologies.”

  
Jose fixed him with a look that made the man’s blood run cold, as if accusing him of murdering her himself. 

  
“Never thought I’d see the day a Templar apologize for his brethren doing god’s work.” Jose chuckled humorlessly with a shake of his head, eyes now on the empty bowl in his lap.

  
“How did you know I was a-"

  
“Your back may be heavily scarred, but I can still make out the brand.”

  
A shudder passed over Broque as he recalled the feeling of a bright red hot iron cross being pressed against his right shoulder blade. He was only thirteen at the time but they saw potential in him. Shaking away the memories Broque looked back at the boy in front of him.

  
“I’m apologizing for the great pain I see within you. For I can not, nor will I ever, apologize for actions that are not my own.” He stated.

  
“I thought Templars stand together.” He snides.

  
“I stand alone.”

  
Jose looked at Broque again but this time with a smile.

  
“Then maybe you help.”

  
“Anything.” The older man vowed before Jose could even make his request.

  
“La loup déguisé en agneau, you know him?”

  
“Yes.”

  
A malevolent smile spread across Jose’s lips as the two locked eyes. There was such darkness in Jose's, Broque shuddered. He watched as the air of kindness shifted to something more befitting.

  
“You ever read The Source of Sovereign States?”

  
Broque nodded.

  
“How that line go, about the enemies making friends?”

  
“The king who is situated anywhere immediately on the circumference of the conqueror's territory is termed the enemy. The king who is likewise situated close to the enemy, but separated from the conqueror only by the enemy, is termed the friend (of the conqueror).”

  
“You wanna be my friend?” 

  
_**Oh, I want far more than mere friendship.** _

  
“Of course.”

  
“Good.....Now tell me, what does La loup déguisé en agneau look like?” Jose asked as he moved closer to the man.

  
Broque felt himself stir under the soft blanket. His eyes widened as, in that moment, he realized he was naked. He moved to sit up but a warm hand held him down, a silent warning against the action. Jose shifted so he was sitting with his back to Broque’s waist. Unable to fight the urge to hide himself Broque rolled onto his side. Jose watched him closely hand moving to the older man’s shoulder to help. As he got settled the youths hand moved up to his golden curls and slowly began massaging Broque’s scalp. An involuntary moan escaped him as he melted into the touch.

  
“He’s average height, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. His body is slim and it’s always adorne-”

  
“What that mean?”

  
Curious brown eyes met soft blues and Broque couldn’t help but smile.

  
“What’s you’re language?”

  
“Lo llaman español gitano. ¿Lo sabes?”

  
Broque’s eyes lit up upon hearing his words.

  
“That was beautiful, I understood none of it but it was still beautiful.”

  
The way Broque was looking at him made Jose blush and look down.

  
“Stop distracting me.” The Youth deadpanned.

  
“He’s too average to stand out, can I draw him for you?”  
Jose pondered his words. His head shot up and turned to look at Broque, brow qurked with skepticism.

  
“You don’t know his name?”

  
“Only Le Berger knows our real names. We all met as _**his**_ creations.”

  
The Youth rolled his eyes as he looked out the window on the other side of the room. Broque could see the disappointment on Jose's face.

  
“He’ll be in Larina by tomorrow. He doesn’t like luxury and he’s a very ruthless man, so he prefers to live common among criminals.” 

  
As he slowly nods Broque feels the atmosphere shift once more. 

  
_**“He's like staring at the ocean. It looks so calm and inviting, with it’s soft sweet caresses it lurs you in. It plays with you and relaxes you all the while it contemplates weather to consume you or destroy you. Either way, you won’t make it out alive unless you walk away.”** _

  
Jose looked at him again seeming to ponder something then says, “People walk away from the ocean all the time; They get cold, or tired or bored. Sometimes the water sends people away and when it does kill it isn’t the oceans fault…..I don’t understand what point you trying to make, Mami.”

  
Broque blushed as his eyes widened.

  
“I didn’t mean to say that out loud…and I wasn’t talking about him.”

  
The boy looked more confused than ever. Suddenly his hand was on Broque’s forhead.

  
“Startin to think you hit your head……”

  
“I’m jus….I’m still hungry.”

  
Jose nods then grabbed the blanket and ripping it off Broque.

  
“Alright, get up so we can have this conversation in the kitchen. I cook and you talk.” 

  
Before Broque could speak, Jose was tossing a dark pair of short braies at him. He pulled them on then slowly began to get up. Jose watched him close, posed to assist the man at any second. Once he was up Jose adhered himself to Broque’s side by wrapping his arm around the man’s waist. He then placed Broque’s right arm around his shoulder.

  
“Let’s take this slow ok Mami?”

  
Broque nods as his new friend guides him to the door.

  
_**Yes he is the ocean and I’ve already been lured in. I swear I will never run away from you.** _


	2. The Road To Hell - 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains talks about Rape, murder, and other heavy topics that could be triggering. Please read the whole chapter and the next to get the full picture before judging this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started getting too long so I had to split it into two so it may feel a bit incomplete. These two chapters are a bit dark so I'm sorry if it triggers anyone.

2 Weeks Later

Broque paced around the cabin, heart pounding Erratically in his chest.

_**He said he’d be back by now.** _

His thoughts were racing with all the things that could be preventing him from coming home.

_**Home.** _

He stopped suddenly at the thought.

_**His home….where I just happen to be.** _

He shook his head then walked over to the dining table in the center of the room. Flopping down in one of the chairs Broque sighed and rested his arms on the sturdy table. His body was begging him to get some sleep but he just couldn’t. Jose’s absence was a heavy weight on the man’s heart. It didn’t take long to get from Terra di Lavoro to Larina, a few hours maybe a day. The portrait that he painted of the man was impeccable so it shouldn’t have been that hard to find him and killing just takes a second. Like he originally said it should have only taken three days. 

_**SO WERE THE HELL IS HE!** _

Broque shot back up as rage and fear swirled within him.

_**I should have gone with him, should have protected him. I-** _

The door in front of him opened causing him to freeze. Wary brown eyes met worried blue. 

“You’re home.”

The wistful sigh was not meant to leave Broque’s mouth, however his excitement refused to be contained.

“Course, this my house.” Jose muttered with a raised brow.

Broque was unable to stop himself from walking over to the youth and pulling him into a tight hug. Jose hissed in pain causing him to pull back with wide eyes.

“You’re hurt.” The blonde gasped, eyes attempting to find Jose’s injury through his clothes.

He was so busy checking Jose he failed to notice the silver blade sliding back into the boy's sleeve.

“It’s nothing."

Jose tried to push Broque away by placing his hands on the older man’s chest, but failed to use any force behind it. He was far too distracted by the hard-fuzzy chest now pressed against his soft palms. The two locked eyes again, but things were different this time around. 

“I was worried about you.”

Their bodies drifted closer as Jose looked the man over.

“I should take a bath.”

Jose's words were sudden and effortlessly broke the spell between them. He moved past Brock and began ascending the stairs to the left of the table. Broque watched him before looking at the fireplace, on the other side of the room, with a smirk. He knew when Jose got home, he would want a bath so each night he boiled a cauldron of water. So, while Jose stripped upstairs Broque carefully took it off the fire. Turning he walked past the steps and into a fairly vacant room with a large chest and two massive barrels on either side of it. In the center of the room was a deep square pit lined with beautiful smooth black stones and mostly filled with water.

In Jose’s absence Broque had learned how to work the tub. As a Noble born he never had to fill and drain a tub, nor did he know that one must boil water to take hot baths. Yet, he enjoys the process and finds it extraordinarily calming. 

“What you doin?”

Broque turned to find Jose completely naked with a grey rag in one hand and a pale green square block in the other. As hard as he tried Broque couldn’t help but look at Jose’s manhood. It was thick and long, not necessarily the biggest he had seen but it was still flaccid. 

_**Be that as it may, Jose’s erection is none of my concern.** _

Forcing his eyes up he couldn’t help but notice how smooth the youth's skin is.

“You have no hair, boy?”

Jose rolled his eyes as he moved closer to the man.

“I prefer my men hairy, not me.”

He sits with his feet in the water, hissing softly at the heat, then wraps the soap up in the rag.

“You do this for me?” 

“Of course.”

Jose blushes before pushing himself into the water. Broque watched and waited for him to resurface. Once he does the Frenchman places a hand on his shoulder.

“Allow me, please?” He begged while holding up his hand. 

Jose ignored the request and steps out of Broque’s reach before he starts washing himself. Broque’s body deflated a bit but he remained by the boy's side.

“How did it go?”

“He dead.”

There was something wrong, another shift in Jose’s personality….

_**Or at least a shift in his feelings for me.** _

Broque stood up and walked upstairs.

Jose was happy to see the man go. He didn’t know Broque and therefore didn’t trust him. The fact that he was a Templar only added to his hesitation. 

_Templars stay doin bad shit to good people._

“I have a present for you.”

Turning Jose watches as Broque sits back down, hands holding something behind his back. There’s a smile on his face that almost melts Jose’s heart. 

“Here.” He says as he shows Jose a drawing of ten men.

They were all different heights and complexions.

“Who they?”

“The ten remaining members of the French Templar Order, all of whom are in Italy. I figured….umm since you’re an assassin……”

_Why is he being so helpful? What does he get out of all of this?_

Jose turns away from Broque and continued to wash himself. He didn’t like this conversation.

“I’ll look at it tomorrow, pick who my next kill will be.”

“May I join you?”

The boy tensed.

“Why?”

_**I want to protect you.** _

“The Templar are godless; therefore, they must be purged from this earth.”

Jose turned to face Broque allowing them to lock eyes.

“What happened between you and them?”

It was a legitimate question, in fact Broque was glad the youth finally asked.

_**Maybe this will end the tension.** _

“I found a codex in my master’s chambers. It spoke of the creation of man at the hands of an older race. Apparently, this race also created artifacts known as the items of Edan that could be used to control humanity. The Templar wish to use these items to reshape the world as they see fit, stripping humanity of free will and killing any who oppose them.”

The answer did not have the desired effect, as Jose just quirked his brow.

“You JUST figured that out?”

“Yes. Jose, they don’t tell us all that when we join.....at least they never told me. I’m a god-fearing Christian I’d never join them if I knew the truth.”

“So why did you join them?”

“Well....I’ve always known I was.....different.... When my father started talking about arrangements for me to marry a Nobel girl, I told him I wanted to join the clergy. As a fourth child and a third son, my father had no reason to deny my request. At the age of ten I was sent to Paris to serve Archbishop Louis de Beaumont de la Forêt. A month into my stay he introduced be to Le Berger. He said my size and stature was more befitting of a soldier not a pope. I was sent to train with him.....my first kill was when I was eleven.”

Something in Broque’s eyes told Jose his words were true so he pressed on, “What Le Berger mean?”

“The Shepard.”

There was a moment of silence before Jose burst out laughing. It was loud and brash but Broque found himself loving it. 

“Wow, that ain’t....ummm...what’s the word.....” He started snapping his finger at Broque with a willful look.

“uhhh...Subtle?”  
  
“Sure. Tell me about this Shepard that led you on the path to hell.”

Now it was Broque’s turn to get tense, as his smile fell. Though Jose’s comment was in jest it still struck a chord with the blonde.

_**Did the Shepard lead me down the path to hell? Have I sinned beyond worshiping a false idol? What will you think of me if you know what I have done?** _

He was brought out of his thoughts by a wet hand on his bare knee.

“Tell me what you did?”

“He knew about my.... preferences without me saying a word. He told me it was ok, that my desire wasn’t the love of men but rather domination over them. He told me.....no....he taught me to use my lust as a weapon, taught me how to break a man.....”

“How?”

“Well.....More often then not he would have me.....take men in front of their families or, if they were leaders, their people. He said I was doing god’s work...”

“You raped men in front of they kids?”

He looked away from Jose, heart committing suicide against his ribcage. It was as if, for the first time he understood the gravity of what he had done, how depraved and vile Le Berger made him, how far from god he truly was......

_**But was it truly Le Berger’s fault or was it my selfish want to satisfy my foul lusts? Lust is a sin as is wraith and who am I to judge anyone when I myself am an abhorrent human being.** _

Jose watched Broque spiral out of control; His face turned red and mournful, hands fisting the thin white fabric at his thighs, breathing increasing erratically, and his eyes......They changed in a blink of his own. The once joyful sky-blue orbs were no longer filled with sorrow but rather resolution. Suddenly Broque’s whole body deflated as tears escaped their ducts.

“You should have let me hang. I deserve to die and face the devil for my sins.” He muttered while looking at the floor.

The youth set aside the rag and soap then quickly rinsed himself off. He pushed himself up high enough so he could get his knees on the stone floor beside Broque. 

“I’ve murdered men, women, children, infants even.....I’ve destroyed villages and towns like a savage. I wish I could say in his hands I became depraved but......no one could be that blind or ignorant......maybe I’m......maybe I’m just a monster.”

“Get up and look at me.” Jose ordered as he stood beside the man.

Broque complied.

“You wanna rape me?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t.” The man shrugged.

“Did you ever want to rape those other men?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It was the only time I ever felt pleasure.”

“So why don’t you want to rape me and feel pleasure?”

Silence, the third party in their conversation, drapes its heavy arms around them to make its presence felt. Broque steps closer to Jose, eyes taking in his body. He was attracted to him, more than he had ever been with anyone else. Lifting a shaky hand Broque ran his pointer finger down Jose’s soft cheek then his neck before resting his hand over the boy’s heart.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Did you want to hurt them?”

Broque shook his head.

“Use your words.”

“No.”

“So why don’t you want to rape me?”

Broque was silent.

“Maybe, you ain’t as bad of a person as you think you are.......You say you a god-fearing man, yes?”

Broque nods.

“Use your words.”

“Yes.”

He fell to his knees before Jose, pressing his forehead to the younger man’s stomach. Without thinking Jose placed his hand on Broque’s head, fingers massaging his scalp.

“For I know that my Redeemer lives, and at the last he will stand upon the earth. In my greatest time of need the lord put you in my path to save me and show me the error of my ways. In your presence I shall find my redemption.”

Jose tilted his head back so Broque couldn't see him rolling his eyes. He had never really been very religious as he couldn’t understand the hypocrisy of it all; God loves all his children except for Jews, Gypsies, Moors, Gays, witches, etc. Thou shall not kill unless it’s in the name of the lord. Let he who is without sin be the first to throw stones, unless the stone is thrown in the name of the lord. Treat others the way you want to be treated unless they are the people god doesn’t love.

_It just doesn’t make sense._

“May I please you?”

Broque’s words pulled Jose out of his thought’s and he realized just how close the man was to his cock.

_It has been a while for me, but the timing doesn’t feel right....the fuck does that matter_

**_It’s happening again, the tide is turning._ **

Jose fisted Broque’s hair and used it to move the man’s head closer to his, now, semi erect cock. Without hesitation Broque took it into his mouth. He had no idea what he was doing but the feel of Jose warm, heavy, and throbbing in his mouth sparked a curiosity in his tongue that could only be quelled by exploration. Using his grip on Broque’s hair Jose guided the man’s head up and down his length. 

At first it wasn’t anything spectacular, but Broque proved himself to be a quick learner, if not determined to get Jose off so he could get off his sore knees. Soon Broque takes Jose in his entirety, mouth salivating and tongue swirling. Jose moaned, head tilting back, he loosened his grip in favor of running his fingers through blonde curls. 

“Y dijiste que eras dominante.” Jose chuckled.

Broque moaned, nails digging into smooth tawny thighs. Jose looks down at the man sucking him with a smirk.

“Te gusta cuando hablo mi Gitana?”

Another moan escaped the blonde, who shifted in a way that allowed Jose to see his hard cock straining against the thin fabric of his braies. 

“Ir más rápido.” Jose ordered while thrusting his hips forward.

The man picked up his pace to keep up with Jose’s thrusts. He sucked harder and rubbed the back of Jose’s thighs.

“Maldito Papito, sigue chupando mi polla así y podría quedarme contigo.”

Suddenly Jose thrust deep into Broque’s throat causing the man to gag as drool poured from his mouth. The hand on the blonde’s head roughly held him in place as Jose spilled his seed. Broque swallowed and held on to Jose’s thighs tight, not because he was uncomfortable but rather because he wanted to be closer to the youth before him. As the last few ropes left him, Jose began pulling himself out while Broque continued to suck and lick at him.

“That was intense.” Broque gasped, voice hoarse.

Jose just nodded as he turned and made his way to the steps. Broque stood and followed him up the stairs and into the only bedroom in the cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations
> 
> Y dijiste que eras dominante. = And you said you were dominant.
> 
> Te gusta cuando hablo mi Gitana? = Do you like it when I speak my Gypsy?
> 
> Ir más rápido. = Go faster.
> 
> Maldito Papito, sigue chupando mi polla así y podría quedarme contigo. = Damn Daddy, keep sucking my dick like this and I could stay with you.
> 
> If any of these translations are off please let me know. I'm using spanishdict.com so they should be accurate.


	3. The Road To Hell - 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got less dark than I thought it would.....in fact it just turned into smut soooo enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i mentioned before chapter two was getting long so I split it in half, therefore this chapter might make more sense if you reread chapter two. Personally I think it holds it's own but as the writer it could just make sens to me because I have the story in my head.

Jose picked up a woolen cloth from the bed then tossed it to Broque. 

“Dry me off.” 

The man nodded as he got closer to Jose. Getting back on his knees Broque began to rub the cloth against the still damp skin, feet first. 

“Does this please you?” 

Broque looked up at Jose, who was watching him closely, then looked down at his cock, still hard and throbbing. 

**_How odd......_ **

“Yes.” 

He can’t help but smile at just how peculiar this situation is as he moved behind Jose. 

  
“You ever do this for anyone before?” 

“No......I never even dried myself....” 

The youth rolled his eyes. 

“You into this you might could love this next part.” Jose shrugs as he holds his arms up. 

Broque couldn’t help but smile as his mind ran wild with all the possibilities. 

“Sit on the bed.” Jose ordered once Broque was finished. 

Nodding Broque discarded the cloth and sat. Jose reached over to the small table next to the headboard. He picked up a black bottle with a gold dragon on it. 

“Oil me.” 

The man didn’t have to be asked twice, uncorking the bottle and pouring a generous amount in his left hand. After setting it back on the table Broque set to work by rubbing the oil all over Jose’s chest, neck, and back. 

_Killing him would be so easy._

Through his mind's eye he watched his right hand move to stroke Broque’s golden curls. With a quick flick of his wrist a silver blade shot from a black wrist gauntlet and embedded itself into Broque’s skull. A trickle of blood ran down alabaster skin and falls onto the fur blanket. From there he would drag him down the stairs and roll him into the tub. 

_I’d have to hack him up……but with what? Scythe?_

Body floating in the used water Jose stood beside it, one hand holding the body while the other attempted to use a hand scythe to cut off Broque‘s arm. 

_No that’s stupid……Battle axe no tub?_

Body laying on the stone floor Jose would easily be able to hack it up. 

_Aim for the joints bury the body in the garden……clean up the_ _mes_ _-_

“Maître?” 

Brought back to reality Jose looked down at the Templar sitting in front of him. As blue eyes met brown Jose’s right hand moved to stroke Broque’s golden curls. 

_But……..he could be useful......_

The Frenchman leaned into the soft hand as it moved from his hair to his cheek. When it reached his strong jaw Jose’s thumb ran across Broque’s soft pink lips. 

“May I touch your cock?” 

Rather than answer him Jose said, “Spread your legs.” 

Once he did Jose turned around and stepped back, until his legs touched the bed. He was so close to Broque he could feel the man’s breath on his skin. 

“You missed a spot." He stated while flexing his ass. 

Broque took a deep breath as he watched the muscles, his heart desperately trying to escape its cage. 

“Mon Dieu.” He gasped as he began rubbing Jose’s ass. 

_He’s_ _sooooo_ _easily distracted…..and malleable. He could come in handy._

“Use your mouth.” Jose ordered. 

“Where?” 

“You know where, stop playing around.” 

The man quickly obliged, spreading the Gitanos cheeks he tentatively swiped his tongue against the boys' hole. 

“Hmmmm…….you taste……..sapid” 

“What?” 

“You have a strong and pleasant taste.” 

Jose chuckled at the praise. 

_If I had a Florin every time a man said that I’d be rich._

“Don’t be afraid to use your fingers.” 

He dove right back in, licking and sucking at the puckered-up muscles. 

_I’ll save him for last._

The decision was simple when there was a tongue lapping at his tight ass. Primarily because it’s been so long since he’s been with a man. 

_Not since Santana....._

His body tensed as he fought back the memories. He pulled away from Broque and turned to face him. 

“Lay on your back.” 

Broque shuddered as a new wave of emotions crashed into him. It was harsh and stern, leaving no room for disobedience or hesitation. So, the man shifted to properly lay on the furs beneath him. Jose climbed on the bed and swiftly straddled Broque’s thighs. He expertly unlaced the braies then grabbed the linen. As he yanked the fabric down Broque lifted his hips so Jose could pull them down to the blonde’s knees. 

“Rub yourself but don’t cum.” 

Nodding Broque gripped his manhood and slowly began to stroke himself. Jose’s eyes focused on the show in front of him, desperate for a distraction from the cruel memories. 

He had to admit he was fairly impressed by Broque’s size. 

“And here I thought Frenchmen had small skinny dicks, like a pinky.” 

“Why would you think that?” 

Jose ignored the question as he studied Broque’s cock. It was long and thick with a narrow head and an upward curve. 

_It’s nothing like Santana._

“Stop!” 

Broque froze and released his cock immediately. Jose didn’t mean to say that out loud, didn’t mean to start comparing the two….. 

_I didn’t mean to let him go…_

With a harsh growl he moves so he’s sitting on Broque’s stomach. 

“Hands above your head.” 

Once the blond complies Jose repositions them so Broque’s left hand was under his right. 

“Hold your wrist.” 

As soon as Broque did Jose put his hand over the man’s right wrist, finger tips brushing the back of Broque’s left hand. With his free hand Jose grabbed Broque’s cock and positioned it at his hole. 

The Frenchman moaned as tight muscles engulfed him. Jose hissed at the sweet agony of Broque filling him. 

_Of all the men I’ve been with, why you_ _gotta_ _be the most satisfying?_

Both moaned when Jose was sat in Broque’s lap. The youth leaned forward, applying pressure to the pale wrist in his tight grip. His free hand moved to a thick alabaster neck then he pressed on the outside of Broque’s throat. 

Broque gasped for air before cold brown eyes met soft blue. Slowly swirling his hips as he rode Broque’s manhood Jose smiled then applied more pressure to Broque’s wrist and throat. 

“You feelin powerful right now?” 

“No,” 

The single word was so difficult to push past his lips Broque almost gave up trying to say it, till he remembered that Jose liked it when he used his words. He may be many things but a slow learner was never one of them. 

“Yet, you’re still pleased. I. can. feel. It.” 

With each punctuation Jose contracted his muscles around the Templar. Broque’s eyes shut, mouth opening wide, as he arched his back. He’d never experienced anything like this before, never knew sex could feel this good. Even as he felt himself slip away there was only pleasure. 

“Respira bebé.” Jose said softly, hand caressing the length of Broque’s neck. 

Taking a deep breath in the man opened his eyes to look at the youth riding him. His breath was stolen again by the sight before him. Jose was looking down at him, eyes softer than ever, with the left corner of his bottom lip pinned between his teeth. A streak of crimson slithered from his lip to his chin before falling onto a tawny chest. He was captivated by the sight of the younger man’s muscles as they strained against soft flesh. 

**_God he’s powerful._ **

“je t'aime.” 

It was a soft whisper, he doubted Jose even heard him but it didn’t matter. Something deep within him was screaming for him to let it out and let the boy in. 

“Joder, eres tan bueno.” Jose moaned while both of his hands moved to Broque’s chest. 

Without even thinking Broque sat up and licked the blood off of Jose’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders as his own rubbed toned thighs. 

“Bésame.” 

Though Broque couldn’t understand Jose’s words his actions were easy to interpret; The way he held Broque closer, simultaneously caressing his neck and flicking his tongue at Broque’s lips. Following the trail of blood with his tongue he lapped at the wound left by Jose’s teeth before sucking Jose’s bottom lip into his mouth. Jose whimpered as he ground down harder. Broque thrust his hips upward causing a cute squeal to leave the youth. Repeating the action had the same effect and Broque absolutely loved it. After releasing Jose’s bottom lip Broque smelted their lips together in a kiss before slipping his tongue in the assassin's mouth. Jose’s tongue greeted Broque’s with soft, tentative, caresses. All too soon air became an issue forcing them to part. 

Jose removed one arm from Broque’s shoulders so he could stroke his needy cock. Broque grabbed the boy’s wrist causing him to stop. 

“Please, allow me...” 

_So useful._

The youth placed his hand on Broque’s bicep, watching as the man’s larger hand wrapped around him. Jose’s eyes widened at how rough Broque’s palm was. 

“Bésa-” 

Broque reconnected their lips while bringing Jose impossibly closer to him. The kiss was much quicker as Jose threw his head back with a deep moan. 

“Squeeze the tip.” 

The man obeyed and was rewarded with a guttural moan followed by a multitude of breathy whimpers. 

“NO TE DETENGAS! NO TE ATREVAS A PARAR!” 

Jose dug his nails into the nape of Broque’s neck again drawing their lips together. As the kiss intensified the youth picked up his pace causing Broque to thrust upward faster and as hard as he could in their current position. Suddenly Jose pushed Broque away using so much force the blonde found himself on his back once more. He tried to sit up to reconnect their lips but Jose easily held him down by placing both hands on Broque’s shoulders. 

**_So powerful._ **

Broque’s free hand ran up Jose’s taut abs as he watched the youth ride him. He kept bucking his hips and stroking the boy’s cock and chest. Jose closed his eyes and threw his head back with a shrill screech. His muscles contracted around Broque as white-hot ropes of cum painted Broque’s chest and coated his hand. Watching Jose and the feel of his muscles sent Broque over the edge as well. 

“Amoureux.” Broque growled, eyes shut tight and hands squeezing Jose’s hips. 

Jose rode Broque through both of their orgasms, only stopping when he felt completely drained. Broque opened his eyes and looked up at Jose with a dopy Smile. A loud crack sounded as skin met skin. The Frenchman’s smile faded very quickly when he felt a sharp pain in his cheek 

“Puta, did I say you could cum?” 

“Pas de maître. Je suis désolé maître, vous vous sentiez tellement bien.” 

Jose rolled his eyes as he dismounted Broque and laid in the vacant space beside the man. 

“Clean yourself up and go to bed.” 

Broque reached over to grab the discarded towel. He quickly wiped down his chest before turning to look at Jose. 

“Voulez-vous que je vous nettoie aussi?” 

“I told you, I don’t speak French.” 

“Mes excuses…..I mean, my apologies. Do you wish for me to clean you as well?” 

“No go to sleep.” The youth asserted. 

With a nod Broque discarded the towel and settled on his side facing Jose’s back. He watched as the rise and fall of the youth's chest slowed. Listed as soft snores fill the room and began lulling him to sleep. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Broque moved so his chest was flush against Jose’s back then wrapped an arm around him. Burying his face in black silk he took in Jose’s sent while closing his eyes. 

**_Heavenly._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations
> 
> Respira bebé. = Breathe baby.
> 
> Joder, eres tan bueno. = Fuck, you're so good.
> 
> Bésame. = Kiss me.
> 
> Bésa- = kiss-
> 
> NO TE DETENGAS! NO TE ATREVAS A PARAR! = DO NOT STOP! DON'T DARE TO STOP!
> 
> Puta, = Bitch,
> 
> French Translations  
> Maître? = Master?
> 
> Mon Dieu. = My God.
> 
> je t'aime. = I love you.
> 
> Amoureux. = Lover.
> 
> Pas de maître. Je suis désolé maître, vous vous sentiez tellement bien. = No master. I'm sorry master, you felt so good.
> 
> Voulez-vous que je vous nettoie aussi? =  
> Do you want me to clean you too?
> 
> Mes excuses = My apologies


	4. Knowledge is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to remind everyone that first and foremost this is an Assassins Creed fic therefore all the lore is from the game. If you find it interesting I'd recommend playing the game.

Broque woke up to a peculiar yet tempting sent and a cold spot beside him. He got up, swiftly pulling up his braise, and left the room, following the scent downstairs. 

“Finally awake.”

Turning he found Jose sitting at the table with a plate in front of him. In his right hand he  set down  a small spun chalice while holding up a leather-bound journal with the left. He set the book down then tapped the  cover .

“Need you to read this to me.” He ordered, foot pushing the chair across from him out.

With a nod  Broque started making his way towards the table only stopping when the boy’s hand rose.

“Words.”

“ Oui Maître.”

“English.”

“Yes Master.”

Jose shuddered while taking in a deep breath. 

“Sit here.” He ordered hand slapping the book before pushing it away, just far enough so  Broque could have room.

The man pulled the second  c hair in front of  the  book then  sat down .  He picked  it  up , fingers  involuntarily caressing the  soft tattered  leather. Opening the book Broque looked at the words then the boy beside him.

“This is in English.....”

“You need to get caught up.” 

Nodding  Broque shifted in his seat to get comfortable before he began to read.

“It is sa i d that a highly-advanced brood of man, the  Isu , walked the earth long before us. Of these men I know many; (Alphabetically) Aphrodite, Atlas, Demeter, Eris, Hades, Hebe,  Hekate , Hephaistos, Hermes, Horus, Iris, Isis, Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Osiris, Persephone, Poseidon, Saturn, Seth, and Zeus. The men I know not; (Alphabetically)  Aita ,  Aletheia ,  Ampheres ,  Autochthonos ,  Azaes ,  Consus ,  Diaprepes ,  Durga ,  Elasippos ,  Evaimon ,  Gadiros ,  Melitta ,  Mestor ,  Mneseas ,  Neokles ,  Phanes , and  Xarios .....”  Broque paused as he reread the names.

**_ Polytheistic gods?  _ **

“Keep reading.” 

Jose’s words caused  Broque to look up at him. The youth could see his confusion and knew that it could easily turn to anger and rejection.

_ Christians can be very closed minded and are prone to destroying what they don’t know. I  _ _ gotta _ _ handle him right. _

“I need your eyes open, so you can find redemption and reach the holy land.” Jose  asserted then reached over to place a hand on the man’s thigh.

Broque looked into his eyes with hope and a level of trust that made the youth uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath  Broque looked back at the book.

“The history of the  Isu is shrouded in mystery, their exact origins and how long they existed before us are unclear. However, what seems to appear in all the texts is the fact that they created two types of man; One they refer to as the Homo  neanderthalensis , or Neanderthals, whom they designed to be slaves and soldiers. (Disturbing note from text 137: “humans were not intended to be "wise", thereby ensuring they were to be obedient and resilient cattle to suit their creator’s needs.”). The other was an accidental brood born of  Isuian lust, known as Hybrids. The Hybrids and Neanderthals looked the same but, because of their  Isu parentage, the Hybrids were immune to  Isu control.

Two Hybrids-”

Again,  Broque stopped but this time to smile, chest involuntarily puffing up. Jose smirked; he had hoped this part of the story would put the man at ease.

“Adam and Eve stole an  artifact *Apple of Eden, used by the Isu to control the Neanderthals, in hopes of liberating them. It worked but the Isu refused to let go of their power and a war began. Though Hybrids and Neanderthals were not as advanced as the Isu they greatly outnumbered them. The war between the two raged for 10 years. Yet, it was a natural disaster that wiped out the Isu, thus ending the war. The large numbers of the two broods allowed us to remain. Now free of the Isu Adam and Eve settled down and had two children * ** Cain ** **** and Able, respectively.

As he matured, Cain came to believe that  ** humanity had to be brought under his absolute domination so that he might guide them to enlightenment ** ( Cain was the first Templar ). Craving the Apple of Eden, Cain slew his younger brother Abel, and seized it from him. As punishment, he was branded with a  * ** cross-shaped mark ** that from then on came to be known as the  ** Mark of Cain ** ( Templar Cross ). He later founded the  ** Children of Cain ** ( First Templar Order ) and took the title of  ** Master Mahan. ** ”

Broque’s heart was racing as he looked between the book and Jose. He swallowed hard as the youth gave his leg a soft squeeze. Taking another deep breath  Broque flipped the page.

“The Apple Adam and Eve stole was not the only creation of the  Isu that could greatly impact us. The Apples (7-?) and the Staves (4-?) control us. The shrouds (1-?) and Ankh (1-?) heal and revive us. The swords of Eden (4-?) grant the  w i elder great power but no control.”

Jose stopped  Broque by gingerly grabbing the top of the book. The man let go immediately allowing the youth to close it and set it down on the table. He looked at  Broque then placed a hand on his  stubbled cheek. With a bit of pressure, he forced the blonde to look at him. 

“The pieces are scattered across the world, and the Templar wish to seek them out. They have done vial things for these powers and will do far worst if even one item is found. That’s why we assassins find and kill the Templars. We don’t want the pieces for our own gain, but we will take any they find to ensure that they are never used. Our Creed dictates that we stay our blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd, and never compromise the Brotherhood. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We understand  ** Laa ** **** ** shay'a ** **** ** waqi'un ** **** ** mutlaq ** ** bale  ** ** kouloun ** **** ** moumkin ** .”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll learn in time. Now I need you to tell me, why you here?”

“Le Berger said that; Ludovico Sforza of Milan needed an ally against the Republic of Venice. So, he encouraged King Charles to invade Italy, using the Angevin claim to the throne of Naples. Charles planned to invade with a French Army of twenty-five thousand men and eight thousand Swiss mercenaries. Le Berger was worried that wouldn’t be enough, so he ordered us to spread out through Italy and cause trouble to make it easier for our army.”

_ That’s not the information I need. _

A chill ran down  Broque’s spine as he watched Jose’s eyes turn cold. He expected waves of anger and frustration to crash down upon him, but they never came. 

**_ The water may be cold, but Jose is still gentle. He even smiles kindly.......B _ ** **_ ut it’s not  _ ** **_ touching  _ ** **_ hi _ ** **_ s eyes. _ **

“I’m not sure about any of this  Edan stuff, he obviously didn’t trust me with that, but as I mentioned last night I know where the other French Templar will be....maybe we could get answers from them?”

“Ok......Based on what you know,  who is our second target?” Jose asked while grabbing the  drawing  Broque left on the table the night before .

Moving it closer to the man Jose watched as blue eyes scanned  the faces.

“ L'ours aux  griffes de  fer in Rome.”  Broque replied, finger falling on a tall husky bald man with a thick black beard.

“You think he’ll still be there even though, the war’s over?”

“The war is far from over Maître.”

“Charles took  Naples , it’s over.”

Broque quirked a brow at Jose before saying, “You know very little of this war.”

“My concern is the Templar not the war.”

Broque’s eyes widen as a sudden realization hit him.

“You didn’t know we were here, did you?”

Jose was quiet for a moment.

_ What do I say without  _ _ giving _ __ _ too much away? For all I know this could still be a trap.... I must never compromise the Brotherhood.....but.... _

“Let me put it to you like this; If I were asking what thy name is, I’d expect you to answer.......”

Broque pondered Jose’s words for a moment.

**_ This isn’t a straightforward question therefore he’s not asking for a straightforward answer......So if he asked “What is thy name?”- _ **

His eyes widened as he came to realize what Jose was saying.

“My name is Legion; for we are many.”

Before  Broque could over analyze  the quote Jose  placed  his hand on  Broque’s cheek again and  said, “When they came to Jesus, they saw the man who had been possessed by the legion of demons sitting there, clothed and in his right mind.” 

Broque nodded a smile tugging at his lips as he leaned into the lingering touch.  When Jose pulled his hand away  Broque continued.

“Yes, we easily invaded Italy, claiming Naples in February after about a four-month march. However, the Pope was not happy with our presence, for we have many enemies, so he called for an anti-French alliance. The City-States of Italy, Spain,  and  Burgundy have united against us, so Charles left a detachment to hold Naples while he returns home to avoid being cut off. Now he must face the “Holy League to get home to France. The war is far from over and last I heard  Le Berger wanted us to hold our positions .”

Jose took a minute to truly comprehend  Broque’s words before standing up and walking to a large brown pouch. Picking it up he brings it to  Broque then sets it down in his lap before sitting back down. The man opened the bag and found  clothes that were a bit bigger than him but he could make it work. Underneath the clothes was a book and several papers. Picking up one of the papers  Broque began to read.

Chers M. et  Mme Hayot ,

J'ai le regret de  vous informer  que votre fils ,  Broque Lysander  Hayot , a  été excusé pour  être un  Sodomitæ impie et  contre nature.

Meilleurs Sentiments,

Jean-Claude  Lumiere De Paris.

Tears welled up in  Broque’s eyes and utter rage consumed his soul.

“What it say?” Jose asked as he set a plate with a small warm loaf of fresh bread, a dull knife, and a cup of jelly in front of the man .

“Dear Mr. and Mrs.  Hayot , I regret to inform you that your son,  Broque Lysander  Hayot , has been  executed  for being an unholy and unnatural  Sodomitæ . Best regards, Jean-Claude Lumière from Paris.” He reread in a rush before tearing the letter to shreds.

Jose placed his hand on  Broque’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

“Good thing you got it and not them.”

Broque took a deep breath then exhaled with a slow nod.

“Eat, we got a lot of traveling to do but we should get to Rome by sunrise. It  aint that far from here.”

“How do you travel 140miles in a day?”

Jose quirked a brow, “ Mami we  ain’t in the city of Naples  and Terra di  Lavoro is as much a town as Paris. ”

“ I apologize for the confusion,  Maître . It’s just…… t he geography of Italy is utterly confusing to me. ”

Jose rolls his eyes.

“ Tienes mucho  que aprender , viejo. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot in it so if there are any questions leave it in the comments an I will answer it, so long as it doesn't spoil the plot. If it does I'll just respond keep reading.


	5. Betrayal and Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Vivid murder scene that can be skipped. It’s bad plese don’t try to just get through it, because there is a brief summary of what happened later in the chapter. PLEASE DON’T READ THIS IF YOU DON’T LIKE VIOLENCE.....OR IF YOU DO LIKE VIOLENCE. I DIDN’T EVEN LIKE THIS PART IT JUST HAPPENED........Sorry.

As Jose and Broque rode into Rome the younger of the two was surprised to find the streets barren in the middle of the day. 

“Where the peoples is?” 

Broque looked at him with a quirked brow. In the time they’ve known each other he noticed that Jose's ability to speak English fluctuated from very well to abhorrently poor. He wasn’t quite sure why that was, but he knew better than to ask. 

_Besides it doesn’t really matter,_ _so long as I can_ _understand_ _him_ _._

“I’m not sure Maître.” He said as he shifted closer to Jose, placing his hand on the man’s lower back. 

Jose didn’t acknowledge the touch, but he didn’t pull away from Broque either. It was nice, the little physical contact that Jose allowed him, it was more than he was use to from a man, especially one that wasn’t family. The boy merely grunted as he steered the horses to the right. 

“Dis ain’t right....” 

Broque pulled away a bit to look at his companion; Body tense, eyes darting everywhere, and he shifted so he was holding the reins of the horses in one hand rather than two. His apprehension made Broque uneasy as he sat up straight, hand falling on the dagger at his waist. Jose glared at him, eyes flickering to the dagger causing Broque to pull his hand away. 

“You’re right this is odd.....What do we do, Maître?” 

Jose seemed to soften at the title but his skepticism remained and that hurt Broque more than he cared to admit. He looks back at the road, eyes going back to scanning their surroundings. 

“We’re being followed.” 

Now it was Broque’s turn to tense as his hand moved back to his dagger. He too began to look around but whatever alerted Jose to the threat was alluding him. 

“Broque, you do something for me?” 

“Anything, Mon Amour.” 

Jose rolled his eyes before saying, “Kill him." 

Broque looked at Jose, face hard and eyes blazing. 

“I’m not leaving you.” 

Jose rolled his eyes then swung his arm back, fist closed, aiming for Broque’s head. The older man caught his wrist with an unimpressed look. 

“You’re not leaving me either.” He growled. 

Firey brown eyes tare into solid steel blues as the youth’s jaw clenches. 

“I’m not the one in danger.” He hissed. 

Jose’s eyes grew soft then turned pleading as they slowed to a stop. In that moment Broque realized why Jose was able to identify their tracker but he wasn’t. Before he could say anything, a throat cleared in front of them causing both of them to turn. 

A noble man in a bright crimson linen tunic with gold brocade accents, black woolen trousers, and black leather boots stood before them. His round face was lightly wrinkled with age and his skin hung a bit loose at his clean-shaven squared jaw. A dark brown eye bore into him while a milky white one looked past him. Broque couldn’t help but shudder and look away, leaning into Jose slightly....almost as if to protect him from the dead eye. 

“Come back here when you done.” Jose muttered low before lightly pushing him away. 

Broque nodded then got out of the wagon and walked away slowly, never really taking his eyes off of Jose. Once he was gone the man walked to the wagon and got in. 

“So that was the Sodomitæ.” 

Jose flinched at the word but said nothing as he flicked the reins causing the horses to start trotting again. Suddenly a hand connected with his face causing him to drop the reins. The older man grabbed them and started guiding the horses. 

“You risked our brethren, our mission, and our cause for your own pleasure.” 

“We meant to create peace, not only within the world, but within ourselves. I wouldn’t have peace if someone like me died right in front of me and I did nothing. He may not be my brother in arms but he’s my brother in lust.” Jose said as blood trickled from his nose. 

“You’re not like him.” 

“And yet I could also be the extra Sodomitæ at the gallows.” 

“He’s French......and a Templar.” 

“Did you know they were in Italy, the French Templar?” 

“I figured some would come along with the king, I guess I was right.” 

“Mario? Did you know that Le Berger’s entire faction is here?” 

The man was silent as he looked at Jose. 

“How do you know that?” 

“Pleasure.” Jose replied before licking the blood off his lips. 

“What else has he told you?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

B 

Broque knelt in front of the church pews closest to the alter with his head bowed and a long hood pulled over his head. It hung low over his face, due to the size of the black traveling cloak fastened at the base of his neck with a gold clasp. His eyes were closed and fingers laced, body completely relaxed. 

_Father, I have_ _sinned_ _against_ _you and_ _am not worthy to be called your son._ _Be merciful to me, a sinner._ _Father of mercy, like the prodigal_ _son I_ _return to you and say_ _: "_ _I have sinned against_ _you and_ _am no longer worthy to be called your son_ _. "_ _Christ Jesus, savior of the world,_ _I pray with the repentant_ _thief to_ _whom you promised paradise_ _: "_ _Lord, remember me in your kingdom_ _. "_ _Holy Spirit, fountain of love,_ _I call on you with trust:"_ _Purify my heart,_ _and help me to walk as a child of the light."_

Heavy footfalls cut through the silence and echoes through the barren church. Broque remains unmoving, too lost in prayer to react, but not unaware of the newcomer. 

_Remember, Lord, your compassion and mercy which you showed long ago. Do not recall this sin or my failings on this day. In your mercy remember me, lord, because of your goodness. Lord Jesus, Son of God, Have mercy on me, a sinner._

“Eucharist?” 

Slowly Broque lifted his head to look at the man’s oblong, angular, face causing reddish lavender pools to meet stony grey. Broque’s eyes slowly move from his slightly croocked long nose, with fairly small nostrils, then fall on too wide bow-shaped lips. His sharp dimpled chin jutted forward in a way that gave his face a crescent shape. A large Adam’s apple bobs on his short neck as he swallows hard, causing the fairly large wooden rosary beads around his neck to jiggle. This drew Broque’s attention to the large wooden cross dangling at the center of his chest, against the man’s crisp black cassock. In his hands is a large golden plate with a cup of wine sat in the center and circular crackers surrounding it. 

_I wasn’t expecting you._

Broque nodded then opened his mouth just enough to stick out his tongue. The priest smiled, a shaky hand picking up a cracker then placing it on the man’s tongue. He slowly ate the cracker than re opened his mouth. The priest then lifts the cup and gingerly guides it to Broque’s lips, allowing the man to sip the wine. It tastes bitter like wine mixed with carrots or celery........or.......Broque pulls away with a smile up at the priest. 

“Thank you.” 

A smile spreads across his lips as he places the cup back on the plate. 

“You’re welcome my son.” 

Broque watches as the man starts to walk away then stands up and slowly follows the man. As he gets closer to the unaware priest, he grabs the back of his rosary and yanks it back. 

“Bonjour le serpent sacré qui salive le venin.” Broque, greets as he twist’s the rosary around the man’s neck, using it to strangle him. 

“Je t'ai toujours détesté, salaud blasphématoire.” Broque growled in his ear. 

The Preist struggled but he was smaller than Broque and never truly took up fighting like the man behind him. 

**TRIGGER WARNING: Vivid murder scene that can be skipped. It’s bad plese don’t try to just get through it, because there is a brief summary of what** **happened** **later in the chapter. PLEASE DON’T READ THIS IF YOU DON’T LIKE VIOLENCE.....OR IF YOU DO LIKE VIOLENCE. I DIDN’T EVEN LIKE THIS PART IT JUST HAPPENED.**

“J'avoue que je suis surpris de voir que vous êtes ici. Si je me souviens bien, le berger vous a envoyé à Pise.” 

Unexpectedly, the rosary snaps causing the man to gasp for air as he falls to his knees. Broque grabs the templar’s collar then wraps his fist around the cross and brings his fist down on the back of the man’s head. A sickening crack to echoes through the church as the man yells in pain. Broque repeats the action as a smirk spreads across his lips, blood splattering on his face. The man’s skull cracks open causing him to let out a bloodcurdling howl that slowly turned into tortured guttural, borderline, inhuman mewls. 

So, caught up in his violent antics he fails to notice a taller, muscular, man clad only in black linen trousers, black leather boots, and black iron gauntlets melted to his flesh. The fingertips of the gauntlets are sharpened to the point of claw like talons. Swiftly he grabs Broque’s shoulder, claws tearing through the man’s flesh. Broque roared in agony as the other man swiftly put his foot at the back of Broque’s knee and harshly kicked downward causing the blonde to fall back. With his free hand he grabbed Broque’s pants then swung his body to the right, releasing him to fly into the pews. 

Broque violently crashes into the olive wood seats forcing a pained groan. He turned to his attacker with a bright and toothy smile as he chuckled, “Maintenant vous je m'attendais.” 

“Ils ont dit que vous étiez mort.” 

Fiery red eyes meet dark browns causing the hulking man to take a step backwards. 

“Peut-être que tu l'es.......” He added, eyes fixed on Broque. 

“Avez-vous peur de moi ours?” Broque inquired with a smirk as he slinks around on all fours, stalking the man. 

“Jamais.” 

The Bear ran towards Broque causing the man to roll out of the way but not without getting cut by the claws. Again, he laughs maniacally while crouching down eyes trailing the man. For a moment they just stalk each other than the bear strikes once more. This time, when the Bear swipes at Broque, he doesn’t roll away but rather towards his enemy bringing them chest to chest. The Bear grabs Broque at his sides, digging his nails into the man. Broque smiles as he quickly stabs two of his fingers into the Bears eyes so deep, they touch the back of his eye sockets. As the bear roars Broque uses his free hand to punch him hard in the Adam’s Apple. Blood spurts out of the taller man’s mouth, some hitting Broque’s face. 

“Tu devrais avoir peur de moi ..... parfois ......... même j'ai peur de moi.” Broque tells the dying man, fiery red eyes once again turning a passive blue. 

The claws around his waist unclasp as the bear staggers backward, coughing and falling to his knees. Grabbing the dagger at his waist Broque unsheathes it then uses it to slit the Bears throat, far deeper than he needed to. As blood spills from the older man Broque turns back to the Snake. He was still twitching and making strange noises causing the blonde to tremble at the sound, as it makes his blood prickle and his stomach clenches into a sufferably tight knot. With little hesitation Broque walks over to him then stomps on his victim’s broken skull till he’s no longer moving or making noise. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

J 

“So, you see he ordered them to spread out through Italy and cause trouble to make it easier for the Holy army.” Jose explained to his fellow assassin’s as he shows them the picture Broque drew for him. 

“We need to get rid of them immediately.” Mario states as he looks at the other Assassin's. 

“I already took out one and Broque-” 

“Broque?” 

The two locked eyes and Jose saw the skepticism in Mario’s. Jose broke the eye contact causing the man to scoff. 

“Jose......I love you, like a son, and I swore to your mother that I would protect you. But you make it so difficult.” 

“I don’t need you to protect me.” 

“Listen...I understand why you saved the Templar....Broque, but you can’t let him in Jose. For all you know he’s just using you to get rid of his competition.” 

“I know what I’m doing, you don’t need to worry about me, I’m grown.” 

“Just like you knew what you were doing with Santana.” Mario sighs while pointing to his scarred white eye. 

Jose looks down as his heart stutters and his body deflates. 

“That was different......” 

“He was one of our own and he still betrayed us for power.....You two grew up together, were lovers even, but he still betrayed you.....betrayed us.” 

“You’re wrong.” Jose snaps looking up at his master. 

There’s a fire in his eyes, a defiance Mario knew all too well. Rather than say anything Jose turns around and walks towards the door. 

“Jose!” 

He paused, hand hovering over the bronze handle. 

“We both bare the scars of Santana, my child.......I just......please beware of this Broque. If he has any information in regards to the French Templar then take him to the Villa Auditore in Monteriggioni and extract it from him yourself. Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin.” 

Jose shuddered at the implications and shook his head. 

“He ain’t Santana.” He states before grabbing the handle and opening the door. 

“JOSE!” 

He stops again. 

“I will always be here for you, my son.......If you ever need me, please come to the Villa.” 

Jose nods then leaves, knowing he has to get back to Broque. 

_“Come with me my love, we could change the world make it a better place for ourselves and anyone like us. We’ll be able to start a family, you always said you wanted kids.”_

Another shudder runs through Jose as he leaves the home with his mentor and few brethren. 

_Broque ain’t nothing like Santana......it’s not the same._

Sighing Jose got into the wagon and starts making his way back to where he left Broque. 

_That went quicker than I expected.......I might have to search the city for him....I should have just told him to sit there till I came back._

Jose pondered what Broque could have done in the time they were separated. 

_Maybe he did it or maybe he died....._

The thought of losing Broque makes him feel a pain that he hadn’t felt since....... 

_That doesn’t make sense, I loved_ _Santana, Broque is just some Templar I’m using to hunt his Brothers._

_I know you, Jose....You don’t want to be alone, no one wants to be alone. Come with me rule the new world with me....Our world._

_Damn you Mario. You don’t know shit, don’t know what the fuck you’re talking bout.....got me thinkin bout dumb shit._

He shakes the thought away. 

_I gotta find Broque._

_You don’t want to be alone,_

_Shut the fuck up Santana._

Jose stops, realizing that he’s reached his destination. Looking around Jose notices a figure sitting a few feet away from him but Jose can’t quite make him out. He opened his mouth to call out to the man but stopped. 

_Broque was wearing a black cloak not a red one and his trousers were black rather than brown......and this guy has a big sack._

The figure lifts his head and turns to Jose before standing up and staggering towards him. As he got closer Jose realized two things; The figure was in fact Broque and he was obviously very hurt. Dropping the reins Jose jumped off the wagon, frantically racing towards the man. Though Jose would never admit it to himself Santana was right. 

He was young and naive when he killed his first love, assuming that he couldn’t be alone. He had his brethren, his friends, he was certain that it would be enough. However, as years past he began to understand Santana in a way he refused to admit. 

_You don’t want to be alone, no one wants to be alone._

True Jose has Mario and the multitude of Brotherhoods around the known world. True he has made many friends in his travels and has picked up a man or two at a brothel. Yet, every night he’d be alone, he always traveled alone, he was truly alone.....until he found...... 

“Broque.” Jose gasps as he grabs the man, pulling him close. 

“Maître, I’ve been very bad.” Broque mutters, gripping Jose tight. 

“Don’t worry Papi, I got you. Tell me what you did.” He says as he guides Broque to the wagon. 

“I bashed in the head of a templar priest with a wooden cross……… but in my defense, I wasn’t expecting him.....and I greatly hated him; The bastard would poison the communion wine to commit mass killings, “Plagues”. Then he “saves” everyone by killing someone. He was a vial man.....but......it left a huge mess.” 

“How did you get injured?” Jose asked as he retook his seat and began riding again. 

“The Bear caught me off guard while I was tormenting the Snake. But I fought and killed him like you asked.” 

Jose turned into the woods as he moves one hand to Broque’s hair. 

“You gunna be fine, right Papi?” 

Broque looked at Jose then smiled placing a hand on his thigh. Jose stopped in front of a domus surrounded by a dense forest. 

“This is your home?” 

“It’s one of my many safehouses…… Mi Madre said this place use to belong to Julius Caesar....said it was where he’d meet up with his mistresses.” He replies as he stops in front of the door then gets out of the wagon again. 

“Come on Papi, let's get you inside and taken care of.” 

Broque nods slowly moving to get out of the Wagon. Jose is on him, quickly helping him down and begins to guide him into the home. 

“I swar I ain’t neva sending you ta do shit not wit me.” He growled. 

Broque chuckled, once again noting Jose’s selective poor English. He leans into the man, softly kissing his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations 
> 
> Bonjour le serpent sacré qui salive le venin. = Hello the sacred serpent that salivates the venom. 
> 
> Je t'ai toujours détesté, salaud blasphématoire. = I always hated you, you blasphemous bastard. 
> 
> J'avoue que je suis surpris de voir que vous êtes ici. Si je me souviens bien, le berger vous a envoyé à Pise. = I'll admit I'm surprised to see you are here. If i recall correctly, the shepard sent you to Pisa. 
> 
> Maintenant vous je m'attendais. = Now you I was expecting. 
> 
> Ils ont dit que vous étiez mort. = They said you were dead. 
> 
> Peut-être que tu l'es. = Maybe you are. 
> 
> Avez-vous peur de moi ours? = Are you afraid of me bear? 
> 
> Jamais. = Never 
> 
> Tu devrais avoir peur de moi ..... parfois ......... même j'ai peur de moi. = You should be scared of me..... sometimes......... even I'm scared of me  
> French Translations 
> 
> Bonjour le serpent sacré qui salive le venin. = Hello the sacred serpent that salivates the venom. 
> 
> Je t'ai toujours détesté, salaud blasphématoire. = I always hated you, you blasphemous bastard. 
> 
> J'avoue que je suis surpris de voir que vous êtes ici. Si je me souviens bien, le berger vous a envoyé à Pise. = I'll admit I'm surprised to see you are here. If i recall correctly, the shepard sent you to Pisa. 
> 
> Maintenant vous je m'attendais. = Now you I was expecting. 
> 
> Ils ont dit que vous étiez mort. = They said you were dead. 
> 
> Peut-être que tu l'es. = Maybe you are. 
> 
> Avez-vous peur de moi ours? = Are you afraid of me bear? 
> 
> Jamais. = Never 
> 
> Tu devrais avoir peur de moi ..... parfois ......... même j'ai peur de moi. = You should be scared of me..... sometimes......... even I'm scared of me


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Semi vivid torture scene, emotional trauma.

_“_ _Tell_ _it to me again mama.” I beg._

_“Alright love one more time.” She agrees while pushing strands of my long black hair behind my left ear, dark brown eyes shimmering with love and kindness._

_“Once upon a time there lived, a beautiful woman named Juno. In her youth, Juno met a handsome young man named Aita and the two fell madly in love. Eventually the two married and became scientists. After_ _Phanes_ _created humans, Juno and Aita travelled to the city of Atlantis and begun experimenting on humans with a view to create several "pet" creatures. Their actions, however, were in defiance of Poseidon's laws which prohibited human experimentation and so they were banished from the city by Atlantis' Dikastes, Grand Adjudicator, Aletheia. Fleeing Atlantis they entered the abandoned laboratory of Consus, a famous Isu scientist who created the Shrouds of Eden. Finding the prototype Shroud, Juno discovered that Consus had developed a consciousness transfer and was trapped in his own device. Juno learned everything about it from the old entity, planning to use it for her own ends. She was also the one who informed Consus about the creation of the Human species as the servants of the Isu, a feat that Consus didn't believe possible._

_During the Human-_ _Isu_ _War, Juno was among those who avoided the fighting. At some point, Minerva, Juno and her father, Saturn, were discussing the growing threat posed by the slave race the_ _Isu_ _created to serve them. Juno despised the humans and called for their extermination, mocking how they tried to emulate their masters. Minerva argued back, saying that humanity was becoming more than they were ever intended to be, even creating songs and arts, and that perhaps one day they could be treated as equals. As Saturn agreed with Minerva, he was suddenly stabbed through the head by one of his human servants.”_

_I shuddered causing mama to_ _chuckle_ _before placing her hand on my head and softly stroking my hair._

_“Filled with rage from her father's demise, Juno used the_ _Koh-i-Noor_ _to slaughter a man about to strike her with her father's scythe and all the_ _revolting_ _humans around them with tendrils of blue energy. Mad with grief, she stated that humans would destroy everything, the_ _Isu_ _and each other, and then swore to deal with humanity by saving them from themselves._

_During the war several_ _Isu_ _scientists discovered that Earth was about to be hit by a massive solar flare and tried to prevent the doom of their civilization. Along with Jupiter and Minerva, Juno built several underground Temples, safe from the war, in which to research methods of salvation from the impending catastrophe. The findings of each vault were sent to a single location, the Grand Temple. Juno remained in the Grand Temple with Jupiter and Minerva to sort through the possible solutions and test those that they found encouraging. They evaluated six in succession, finding each progressively more promising but all were ultimately dead ends. One of those attempts was to replicate some of_ _Consus_ _' work, by transferring_ _an_ _Isu's_ _mind_ _into more resistant synthetic bodies to survive the impending destruction and rebuild. Juno's husband,_ _Aita_ _, volunteered to be a test subject but he became catatonic and Juno had to kill him._

_In time, Minerva found a seventh solution, one that held the potential to save the world. Using an object called the global aurora borealis device, they would deploy a planetary magnetic shield that would deflect the flare. During this time, Juno began making plans to take over the world and to prevent humanity from inheriting it. After finding out about her plans, Minerva and Jupiter imprisoned Juno's consciousness into the Grey, hoping to keep the world safe from her schemes. However, Minerva later discovered that Juno had tampered with the patterns of the Eye. Minerva thought it better to let the disaster occur rather than release Juno, and so the catastrophe struck, killing nearly all of the First Civilization and humankind.”_

_Mama stopped, still stroking my hair with a smile that made my heart flutter._

_“Always remember, my love, humanity is a specimen that can accomplish amazing things when given the chance. Therefore, it is our duty to insure we maintain it by any means necessary. To do this we sometimes have to make sacrifices, like_ _Aita_ _and Minerva.”_

_“_ _Aita_ _sacrificed himself in the hopes of finding a way to save his people and his lover. While Minerva sacrificed those killed by the flare to save the world as a whole, from Juno.”_

_“That’s right, love. And what is it that drove Juno to become such a villain?”_

_“She allowed her grief to consume her and fill her with rage so much so that she lost sight of what was truly important.”_

_“And what is truly important?”_

_“F_ _reedom, as it allows for the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality._ _”_

_“What is the creed?”_

_“_ _Laa_ _shay'a_ _waqi'un_ _mutlaq_ _bale_ _kouloun_ _moumkin_ _._ _”_

_“_ _That’s right_ _love_ _. Now_ _go to sleep_ _, we have a long journey tomorrow_ _.” Mama says as she kisses my forehead._

_Closing my eyes I curl up under my covers then_ _grab the stuffed bear beside me_ _and wrap my arms around him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“You were right, Mon Amor.” 

Jose said nothing, remaining perfectly still with his back straight, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He had tended to Broque’s wounds and tucked him in. But the visage on the portrait directly across from the bed kept pulling him into a memory he wished he could erase. If not for Broque’s words…..Jose shuddered before slightly turning his head so his right ear was facing Broque. 

“Le Berger has moved the Templar to ensure that Charles can escape. That’s why the Snake was in Rome. He was poisoning the people to weaken the town for when the king passes through. The Snake had a map with their new locations so, we’ll have to move fast; I don’t know if he’ll move them again.” 

The younger man turns away again but this time his eyes fall on the black sack. Soft lavender eyes bore into him as he stood, grabbed the bag and walked to the door. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

Jose doesn't respond or react to the question, instead he leaves. 

A suffocating darkness starts to fill the room causing Broque to shift uncomfortably. 

**_The wounds are bad, he knows that. He’s going to leave us for dead or worst._ **

Breath increasing Broque looked around frantically as his body began heating up. The door creaked open causing him to turn. To his shock the man wasn’t Jose but it was a face he knew all too well. A tall man with marble white skin and eyeless holes filled with whitish orange flames, heat radiating from the outer corners of his eyes. His head is shaved bald at the side's leaving a thick strip of waist length shiny onyx black hair. He was muscled beyond belief and tall, clad only in a pair of bloodied and distressed white pants. 

**_“I thought I got rid of you years ago.”_ ** Broque chuckles. 

**_“I told you young one_ ** **_, I’m with you always._ ** **_”_ **His deep gravelly voice soothes Broque, as he placed a hand on the man’s head. 

His palm was pressed against Broque’s cheeks while his long, spindly, fingers tangle into the thick black curls at the base of the Frenchman’s skull. 

“Who you talkin to?” 

Broque looked away from his old friend to see Jose with a steaming mug in his hand. 

“Just my imaginary friend Thackeray.” He chuckled while pointing at the man as Jose sat beside him once more. 

Jose looked at him with a quirked brow then grabbed the Frenchman’s bottom lip with his free hand. 

“You drink dat wine hu.” 

Broque nodded with a bashful look on his face. Jose sighed sullenly before running his hand through the man’s blonde curls. 

“You startin ta be a cumbance.” 

Broque’s body deflated as the meaning of his words sank in. 

“Drink.” Jose ordered softly, gingerly lifting the cup to the man’s lips. 

**_Don’t do it. He's_ ** **_trying to trick_ ** **_you._ **

Using his free hand Jose held Broque’s head up while the man sat up, as much as he could without hurting himself. He drank down all the hot bitter and rather spicy liquid then shuddered as his whole body started to feel hot. Jose eased Broque down as his vision began to blur and grow splotchy. His body felt heavy then completely numb. He tried to look at Jose but it was too difficult to focus. 

**_What the hell did he give you._ **

“W-whhhaaaa….wh-" 

Broque’s body went completely limp causing Jose to sigh as he looked back at his mother’s portrait. 

The most important lesson you ever taught me was how to be strong when making a sacrifice……….No matter how much it hurts. 

He turned to look back at Broque, hand moving back into the soft golden locks, as tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed while letting his head hang. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_A loud bang wakes me from my sleep. Sitting up I squeeze my stuffed bear to my chest. Suddenly mama races into my room in her white night gown. On her face is a look of pure determination._

_“Mama?” I ask._

_“_ _Shhhh_ _. Be quiet my darling.” She orders while scooping me up into her arms._

_She races into the hall then down to the dungeons. Mama pushes a stone into the wall causing a little crawl space to open. Lifting me up she pushes me inside._

_“Goodbye my darling.” She says before closing the space._

_“MAMA!” I cry as the stones seal._

_“GO JOSE! GO!” She orders through the wall._

_With tears rolling down my cheeks I crawl down the small tunnel. My knees and left hand are starting to get sore from scraping against the stone. Only my right hand was unscathed as it was clutching my bear. When I finally reach the exit I find myself in the woods just behind my mother’s garden. The harsh sound of laughter echoed around me. Cautiously I sneak towards the noise._

_My eyes were immediately drawn to a large pyre with a large stake in the center, a battered woman tethered to it. A soft gasp escaped my lips as I realized who she was. I froze as tears stung my eyes before rolling down my cheeks. My_ _heart_ _was hammering against my chest and yet still I couldn’t move._

_She lifted her head so long black waves no longer curtain her swollen face. When our eyes lock_ _her's_ _became hard and cold as she stands tall. A soft smirk plays on her lips._

_Be strong_ _. her voice echoes in my head. My heart has gone mad as every fiber of my being aches to run to her. To untie her bonds or just wrap my arms around her waist and cling to her for dear life, but I can’t…..I’m frozen._

_A tall man dressed in a polished black suit with a rectangular helmet steps forward. Three pale skinned boys with shaved heads walk up beside him._

_“Tell me where your book is assassin.” A deep and brash voice orders._

_Rather than say anything mama spat blood in his face before laughing. He slapped her across the face so hard a sickening crack rang through the forest causing me to flinch. The skin on her cheek was severely cut up by his metal gauntlet to the point where skin was hanging off._

_“Where is the book?” He growled again._

_She remained silent which seemed to piss him off more. He punched her in the gut and blood spurt out of her mouth but……she laughed and spat at him again._

_“Fuck you Frenchie.” She chuckled weakly._

_“Filthy fucking Gypsy.” He scoffs before one of the boys threw a torch on the pyre._

_My heart seized as she clenched her jaw and stared into the man’s eyes. The flames rose to engulf her legs but she didn’t scream, she just stared at the man. Soon a foul stench filled the air as her body trembles and her skin began to blacken and peel, but she didn’t scream. The man snapped his fingers and suddenly water extinguished the flames._

_“Let’s try this again shall we.”_

_Crouching down he grabbed her wounded leg and gave it a tight squeeze. My stomach churned and my hands began to shake, yet still I remained, frozen._

_“Where is the FUCKING BOOK!” His roar rang through the woods filling the air with pure evil._

_“_ _H_ _umanity is a specimen that can accomplish amazing things when given the chance. Therefore, it is our duty to insure we maintain_ _it_ _by any means necessary. To do this we_ _sometimes_ _have to make sacrifices_ _.”_ _She chuckled but there was no humor in her words._

_The man_ _tightened_ _his grip but mama never made a sound._ _He released his hold on_ _her then stood._

_“_ _I will break you, even if it takes all night._ _”_

_“I'm stronger than you can ever_ _comprehend, Templar.”_

_He snapped his fingers and the_ _pyre_ _was lit again._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Be strong_ _._

Taking a deep breath Jose then stood up. 

_“Always remember, my love, humanity is a specimen that can accomplish amazing things when given the chance. Therefore, it is our duty to insure we maintain it by any means necessary. To do this we sometimes have to make sacrifices, like Aita and Minerva.”_

With a renewed determination Jose marched out the room and down the steps. 

_“Aita sacrificed himself in the hopes of finding a way to save his people and his lover. While Minerva sacrificed those killed by the flare to save the world as a whole, from Juno.”_

He quickly grabbed the black bag that he left at the foot of the stairs then marched right out the door. 

_“That’s right, love. And what is it that drove Juno to become such a villain?”_

Once outside he slipped the bag on and walked straight to the sleeping brown mare. 

_“She allowed her grief to consume her and fill her with rage so much so that she lost sight of what was truly important.”_

Gingerly he woke her before untethering her from the wagon. 

_“And what is truly important?”_

Jose mounted her and sat still for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his weight. 

_“Freedom, as it allows for the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality.”_

The youth turned to look back at the domus, his safehouse.....his mother’s house.......their destination......His heart seized and for a moment he froze. 

_“What is the creed?”_

“Be Strong.” He growled before turning to the woods ahead of him. 

_“Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin.”_

“YAH!” He roared as he flicked the reins of the horse and tapped her sides with the heel of his boots. 

She took off into the night and disappeared into the tree line. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


	7. New Beginning

**_I raced through a field of beautiful, thick, lush grass breath labored as I tried to keep up with the tall man ahead. His long legs carried him further away from me forcing me to attempt_ ** **** **_to run faster._ **

**_“THAKERY WAIT UP!” I pant._ **

**_“NO, BROQUE, WHAT HAVE I BEEN TRYING TO TEACH YOU ALL THESE YEARS?”_ ** **_He called back at me._ **

**_“I MUST BUILD UP MY ENDURANCE SO THAT I CAN BE FASTER!” I replied breathlessly as I continued to push myself._ **

**_I_ ** **_ran_ ** **_on but after a while my legs give out forcing me onto my knees, body quivering. A fit of intense coughing takes over me as the quivering intensified and the world starts to spin. A cold and hard hand grabbed my bare shoulder before moving into my hair, pushing the long locks out of my face_ ** **_. T_ ** **_ears stung my eyes before running down my cheeks._ **

**_“_ ** **_Be strong, young one._ ** **_ ” He growled. _ **

**_“BROQUE!”_ **

**_The shrill cry caused me to attempt to turn my head but the motion made my stomach_ ** **_l_ ** **_urch. A_ ** **_thick scorching hot liquid rose up my throat then forced itself out of my mouth and my nose. An arm wrapped around me as a hand slapped my back allowing more of the vial liquid to escape me._ **

**_“AMBROISE! AMBROISE!” The voice yelled still patting my back._ **

**_Heavy foot falls approach and soon a booming voice calls, “What’s wrong Lynette?”_ **

**_“It’s_ ** **_Broque_ ** **_, look at him.” She sobs._ **

**_The hand slapping my back stopped and a larger, soft hand rubbed the back of my head._ **

**_“He has the influenza.”_ **

**_I coughed some more but nothing came out, leaving me to breath heavy as I shook my head and tried to speak._ **

**_“what is it boy?”_ **

**_“I....j-......I just wanted to run faster.” I gasped out._ **

**_My father looked into my eyes then laughed as he rubbed my bare shoulder._ **

**_“He’s not sick_ ** **_…._ ** **_. Just fiercely determined.”_ **

**_He scooped me up then began walking towards a large manor in the center of a beautiful meadow._ **

**_“If you keep this up my child, there is nothing you won’t be able to do.”_ **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**_You need to wake up boy._ ** **** **_The Gypsy you trusted has_ ** **_betrayed_ ** **_you_ ** **_and you are badly wounded._ **

**_What?_ **

**_WAKE UUUUUUUUUP!_ **

Broque’s eyes snap open as an intense pain shoots through his body. 

“AAAAHHHHH!” He roared, fists clenching the sheets. 

**_Suck it up there’s no time for-_ **

“Shhhhhhh, it’s ok Papito. I got chu.” 

**_Wait…….what?_ **

It was a low whisper that caused Broque to clench his jaw shut as he looked up. Soft brown eyes meet orbs of fire causing the boy to freeze. He quickly recovered then grabbed a steaming cup from the small bedside dresser. 

“Drink Papito.” He says sweetly while holding Broque’s head up with his free hand. 

The man opened his mouth enough to drink the contents. It’s sweeter than the beverage Jose gave him before. Once he finishes Jose sets the cup down then picks up a leather-bound journal. 

**_“_ ** **_I_ ** **_thought_ ** **_you took the map_ ** **_and went after the rest of the Templar_ ** **_……to_ ** **_avenge_ ** **_your mother’s death._ ** **_”_ **

“That was never my purpose.” Jose replied as he stroked the blonde’s curls. 

“But you sai-" 

“You not the only one that got lost.” 

The way that Jose said that caused the fire in Broque’s eyes to fade into a soft blue hue. 

“You hurtin?” 

Broque pondered the question then he smiles brightly and shakes his head. 

“No...it’s gone.” 

Jose nodded then shifted a bit so Broque’s head, once again, rested against his bare thigh. He picked up a brown leather bound book and continued to read. 

“How did you do that.” 

“I know herbs, very well. There are many that will numb you, some that will put you to bed, a few that will make you see shit and feel weird, others that will make you sick, but most ‘ill just kill you.” He offered never looking away from his book. 

Broque nodded staring up at the boy, curiously. Something had changed about him, the water calm and steadfast in a way that Broque had yet to see..... 

**_You’ve only known him for what can be counted as a week and a half, you do not know him_ ** **_....._ **

**_You’re right....I don’t know him.......at least not this side of him._ **

“Did your mother teach you that?” 

The youth paused, head turning to the portrait across from them. Broque looked as well, eyes falling on a beautiful woman with long black hair that fell far past her shoulders. 

“You look just like her........but....softer?” 

“Yeah she had great cheekbones....I think I got my Papi’s cheeks but I never met him so....”Rather than finish the statement he shrugged then looked back at the book. 

Broque couldn’t help but further compared the two. At certain angles he did look exactly like his mother but the subtle differences in their face shape and proportions just made him look.....softer..... 

**_What does that even mean? And how is that possible? He’s a boy and boys can’t be soft.......can they?_ **

**_NO!_ **

**_“How are you so soft?”_ **

The fire was back and once again fixed on Jose. 

“No clue.” 

**_“_ ** **_I like it….._ ** **_no one has ever treated me this way.”_ **

“That’s sad. Papito.” He cooed while his hand slid out of Broque’s hair and down to his neck. 

“Is it?” Broque inquired as he started to sit up. 

“Be careful.” Jose hissed as he moved his hand to Broque’s back to help him. 

Once he was sitting up Broque straddled Jose’s lap then rested his head over the youth’s heart. There was silence for a moment as Jose continues to read, free hand rubbing above the wraps around Broque’s waist. 

“I don’t think I can survive without you.” 

“You can’t. That’s why I have no choice but to keep you.” 

**_Keep?_ **

Broque smiled then wrapped his arms around the youth and kissed his chest. 

**_“You need me.”_ **

“No. I don’t want to kill you simply because I don’t. I also don’t want anyone else to kill you because I don’t want you to die.” 

**_“Why?”_ **

Jose shrugged then looked at Broque with a quirked brow. 

“Why didn’t you rape me? Why haven’t you attacked me? Why haven’t you killed me? Why haven’t you left me?” 

“Because I want to pursue a relationship with you. I want to be yours and touch you and kiss you and…….i want to be soft with you. I want you to be mine.” 

Broque lifted his head then connected his lips to Jose’s. His hands moved into soft black hair to pull the man impossibly closer. Jose set his book down on the bed before resting his hands on the older man’s thighs. 

After a moment or two Jose pulled away from the older man. He tipped his head back so it touched the massive, ornate, olive wood headboard tongue poking out to run over his bottom lip. Broque started kissing and sucking at Jose’s neck. Taking a deep breath Jose placed his hand on Broque’s shoulder, lightly pushing him away. 

“I’m still mad at you....In fact I would say I’m borderline enraged.” 

“Why? What did I do?” 

“You drank the wine, even though you knew it was poisoned.” 

The blonde sat back with a bashful smirk. 

_He’s like a child._

“You were scared for me?” 

“No.....” 

The shift was subtle but Jose saw it and was fairly uneasy. 

“So wh-" 

“I don’t wanna be alone.” He sighed, body deflating as he gave Broque’s thighs a light squeeze. Before he could respond Jose added, “’Sides I’mma need somebody I can trust in Spain.” 

“Spain?” 

Jose nodded, “Mario mentioned that the Spanish Brotherhood is having some issues with Templars so we gunna go and help them” 

“Wait....I’m confused.” 

_He makes this too easy._

Jose suppressed a smirk by letting out an exasperated sigh and rolling his eyes. 

“Ok let me slow down. I can’t continue going after the French Templar anymore because I can’t trust myself to abide by the Creed. You remember the creed?” 

Broque paused to think. His mind wandering further away from the emotional conversation, as Jose knew it would. 

“Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, and.....ummm....never compromise your Brotherhood?” 

Jose smiled as he moved his hands from Broque’s thighs to his upper chest before he started to rub the man’s shoulders. 

“Very good Papito, I might could make an assassin outta you yet.” 

Jose puckered his lips causing Broque to smile and kiss the youth beneath him. 

“Because of my own uncertainty, both Mario and I felt it’d be best for me to help the Spanish Brotherhood-" 

“Because you’re a royal bastard?” 

The certainty in Broque’s voice caught Jose off guard. 

“How you know?” 

“The Archbishop always said _Connaissez_ _vos_ _membres_ _de la_ _famille_ _royale_ _-_ ” 

“English.” 

“Simply put it means _Know your royals._ ” Broque chucked as he moves closer to Jose, till they are chest to chest then pressed his forehead to Jose’s shoulder. 

It was a fairly awkward position, given that Broque is the taller of the two, but he still loved the intimacy. 

Tilting his head to the side so his lips are brushing Jose’s ears then whispers, “He told me that Del Rey means Of The King in Spanish and that it’s reserved for royal bastards. So when you told me your name I assumed you were a Spanish bastard but then you said you were a Gypsy so I was a bit thrown off. But, it doesn’t matter to me so I didn’t ask.” 

Taking advantage of their position Broque started to suck on the youth’s neck. His hands ran up and down smooth tawny skin before he focused his attention to dark nipples. Jose pushed Broque away with a stern look. 

“You gunna hurt yourself.” 

Broque playfully licked Jose’s lips before embracing him. 

“Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je te suivrai jusqu'au jour de ma mort.” He paused to lower his head so his lips were once more near Jose’s ear, “You’ll never be alone again.” 

Jose felt his heart race as Broque tightened his hold on the youth. Tears welled up in his eyes causing him to squeeze them shut and take a deep breath. Now it was his turn to rest his forehead on a strong shoulder. 


	8. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter of this story.

“Our boat to Spain is arriving in two days.” Jose sighed. 

The older man nodded, lightly squeezing the man beneath him. 

“What you know bout Spain?” 

Broque tried to focus on the question but the feel of Jose’s warmth and his scent were soooo distracting. 

“They’re in the middle of an Inquisition because King Ferdinand bullied the Pope into sanctioning it. He even pushed for it to be controlled by the monarchy by threatening to withdraw military support, at a time when Christianity needed him.” 

Jose could feel the anger radiating off the man in his lap. Pressing his lips to Broque’s neck Jose began to run his pointer finger up and down the man’s spine. 

“What else?” 

“Um…..I’ve heard they burn Jews, Muslims, Sodomitæs, and anyone who opposes them.” 

Broque hoped his answer was satisfactory as he began to melt. A smirk played on his lips as he felt Jose stir beneath him. 

“Yeah, all that’s true.” Jose agreed, eyes closed as he reveled in the feel of Broque’s touch. 

_Focus._

“The monarchy also has issue with the French.” 

“Still mad about Barcelona, hu?” Broque scoffed with a chuckle. 

“Yes. So, we gotta be careful, be smart to survive. No physical contact in public and no matter what you do not speak to anyone, you sound too........French. Stay close to me and keep your face hard, guard up at all times. I’ll tell them you’re an English mercenary that owes me a life debt.” 

“How will we explain me not talking?” 

Jose pushed Broque away then looked up into bright blue eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“With my life.” 

With a nod Jose lightly pushed Broque off of him with a soft, “Lay down.” 

Broque obliged, curious about his master's plan. Jose pulled a bird beak knife from under his pillow and unsheathed it. He held it up for Broque to see then asked again, “Do you trust me?” 

“You want to cut me.” 

Though Broque didn’t answer his question, the nonchalant tone of his voice and the question...... 

_No that was not a question.....He’s not questioning me....._

The man’s  statement  made Jose uneasy. In fact, Broque’s whole demeanor cloyed the assassin. His jaw and fist involuntarily clenched as his heart began to hurl itself at his ribcage. Now Broque was beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

**_The water is still on the surface but something is stirring below._ **

“You don’t want to kill me, remember. You want me safe.....so I can never leave you, just like I promised.” 

This time when he spoke there was a hint of nervousness to his tone but his words did quell the riptide. 

“I did say that, but I’m shocked you actually believe me…….” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I’m an Assassin, we lie.” 

“You don’t, not to me at least.” 

Jose was silent as he got up and left the room. Broque didn’t move, couldn’t move. 

**You’re a** **damn fool boy.**

**_He loves me, he won’t kill me._ **

**Don’t be so sure.**

The bed gave way as the man’s body and mind spun out of control. Dark clouds rolled over his eyes before everything just stopped. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When Jose came back into the room, now carrying a wicker basket, his eyes immediately falling on the motionless body. 

_Finally._

Jose quickly walked over to the bed then set the basket down on the nightstand. Sighing he sat beside Broque then ran his hand through his long hair. 

_This is_ _gunna_ _be more_ _work then_ _……_

He couldn’t finish the thought because it was wrong. A sullen smirk graced his lips as his eyes began to soften. 

_Focus._

Jose’s smile fell as his eyes moved to the older man’s neck. Coarse dark blonde hairs were scattered across soft skin. 

_It’s_ _the only way_ _to keep him safe_ _….._

Pushing Broque’s head back Jose reached into the basket and pulled out a large dagger with a freshly sharpened blade. He slowly began to meticulously shave Broque’s neck. Once he finished Jose cleaned off the blade and the area, he put the dagger back in the basket. Reaching over Jose picked up the bird beak then straddled Broque’s chest. 

He leaned forward, bracing himself with his right forearm. With the utmost care and a bit of pressure he ran the hooked tip across Broque’s neck. The skin opened releasing a steady stream of blood. Jose paused and sat up to grab a clean rag. He placed it over the shallow wound then retook his previous position. Again, Jose ran the blade across sensitive skin, an inch above the original, then connected the two wounds at the left. Using the curved edge of the blade Jose separated the skin from muscle. 

Sitting up again Jose sighed before throwing the dagger across the room. It hit the floor with a harsh thud as Jose stood up. He walked to a fireplace where a red dagger waited for him. Crouching down he grabbed the heavily wrapped handle and carried it back to Broque. He waited for the blade to cool a bit before pressing it to the wound. This was by far his least favorite way to treat a wound, but it was quick and would leave a nasty scar. 

Pulling the blade away Jose tossed it aside then paused to look at Broque. 

_He_ _looks so_ _peaceful….so_ _handsome._

He couldn’t help but run his shaky hand through golden locks, eyes fixed on his face. 

_It’s just a collar_ _, no big deal……_ _It’s just a collar._

A lone tear escaped its duct as the words bounced around his head. But It didn’t truly matter to him what it was, his soul would forever carry the truth. 

_It_ _’s not a collar!_ _Never_ _forget. Never forgive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next part of this series is going to be titled Spain and will just be a bunch of one-shots focused on their time in Spain. Of course there will be more stories in this series I just don't want to rush through their time in Spain to get back to the primary plot.

**Author's Note:**

> If there any characters from drag race that you would like to see added just put them in the comments and I'll see if I can work them in.


End file.
